


Monsters/Reader Short Stories (Volume 1)

by Genuflect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cuddling, Cum Inflation, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Jellyfish, Kissing, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster Lover, Monsters, Multi, Multiple creampie, Ocean, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Werewolf, barbed dicks, exophila, heat - Freeform, knots, teratophila - Freeform, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuflect/pseuds/Genuflect
Summary: Collection of requested works revolving around teratophila/exophilia.This volume includes: Jellyfish Mermaid/Reader (SFW), Minoaur/Reader (NSFW), Wolf Men/Reader (NSFW), Naga/Reader (NSFW), and Orc/Reader (NSFW).





	1. Chapter 1

You’d been worried that she’d sting you.

“I promise it won’t hurt,” murmured the mermaid gently. She smiled warmly in the evening sun, urging you to come lay beside her against the surf.

And that was how you ended up coiled loosely around the long, springy tentacles of a jellyfish. She was smaller than you, but her thin, lavender tentacles were nearly twice the length of her body. They formed the bulk of her lower half. Now, they were draped around and across your rising and falling chest.

Well. You hadn’t been stung yet.

“This is… nice,” you complimented, turning your head to look at her eye-less face.

She smiled and nodded in agreement. Then the strange little creature nuzzled in against your collarbone and neck. The ocean rushed over your hips and her tentacles, keeping her wet and your legs cool.

“I think you should stay the night,”

You couldn’t help bubble up a laugh. “And how would I do that? I’d drown,”

She shrugged, wrapping an arm over your chest. There was a pause. “You could stay on the beach. I’ll bring you fish to eat,”

Eventually you nodded and planted a kiss to her forehead. “Okay, but just for tonight,”

She grinned and wriggled happily, squeezing you tight with her pale arms. You laughed again and rubbed her back affectionately.

The night came and you built a little bonfire close enough to the waves to be near her, but far enough not to extinguish. The flames warmed you as you waited for her to return from her hunt.

Her head bobbed up out of the water, and she called out as she drug herself partially onto the shore. “H-hey [Y/N]! Dinner!”

You gutted then cooked the fresh fish over the fire, stomach growling the entire time. Nothing was as delightful as food straight from the sea, especially when you had someone close to share it with. When it was good and ready, you sat next to the mermaid and handed her her portion.

“Ya know, it’s strange you don’t eat it raw. I still don’t understand why anyone would refuse the juicy innards! Mmmm,” she drooled at the thought and chomped down.

You swallowed a small bite. “There’s lots of ways humans eat fish raw, it’s just.. I don’t know how to prepare it. Maybe I’ll learn. Just for you,” you smirked.

She’d already gulped down the whole meal. “Really! Awww,” she cuddled in close again, her bunch of tentacles looping around your legs and arms, then nuzzled your cheek. “You’re so sweet to me [Y/N],”

You blushed and opened your mouth to reply, but then she closed the gap and pressed her salty lips softly to yours. Hand pressed to her chest and carefully removed her.

She frowned. “D-did I do something wrong?”

You glanced down at the half eaten fish in your hands. “No! No, it’s just. We’re eating fish. You don’t… people don’t usually kiss after eating like, smelly foods, ya know?”

Her frown suddenly upturned and she crackled. “Oh golly! It don’t bother me! All I eat is fish!”

Then the two of you were laughing together, reveling in the glow of friendship and love. “You’re so weird,” you mumbled, wiping an eye.

She leaned in again and replied barely above a whisper. “Maybe that’s why you wanna kiss me again, huh?”

“Mm,” you hummed, snuggling in comfortably under the stars and joining for a second time.


	2. Minotaur/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Here you go thetrashprxncess! You never really specified a kink or situation, so I made one up. Short and sweet. Enjoy.

Your fingers nimbly threaded together sticky green stems. Soon, you had an absurdly large, clover flower crown. You smiled at your handy work, tilting your head this way and that. Then you leaned back against soft, downy fur and looked up excitedly, presenting the gift heavenward.

The Minotaur opened his eyes from where he rested against the trunk of a tree. He breathed softly and said “For me?”

You nodded. He took the flimsy crown and donned himself king.

It was your first year anniversary of being with this great beast. Despite his astounding strength and plethora of golden piercings, he was nothing more than a big sweet softy. His body was covered in short, rabbit-soft fur, his built arms were meant for holding and carrying you across streams, and though his horns looked fierce, they were perfect for adorning with wildflowers.

“Can’t believe it’s been a full year now,” you peeped.

He huffed out a laugh through his nose and leaned to nuzzle the top of your head. “A year since a wayward human was found wandering lost among the evergreens,”

You coiled one of his arms lovingly around your body. “The best thing I ever did was get lost,”

The two of you simmered in the quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Sweet sunlight filtered in through between the budding spring leaves above. You lazily watched a red-headed house finch flutter down onto a branch beside a dull brown one. A beautiful couple, you thought. Soon there would be eggs.

A thought occurred to you and you blushed. “You know…” you began nervously. “we’ve been together so long and never- ah, never mind,”

His ear twitched, long hoop earrings glittering in the light. “Please, tell me your thoughts,”

“We’ve never… ya know.. birds and bees,”

He perked up, though perhaps only by an inch. He was listening. “I see… I did not think you were interested, you never indicated as such,”

You buried your face against his arm. “Well.. I am,” you mumbled, embarrassed.

His other hand, which had followed the other and wrapped around you, barely touched the skin of your thigh. You jerked and squeaked, and he laughed in good nature.

“Do you want me to?” he asked.

You nodded, continuing to hide your face.

His hand traveled across your skin, smoothing it. You heated up and your blood coursed like river rapids, waiting. Soon it moved under your short-shorts, over your panties. You shuttered and clung onto his other arm like a teddy bear.

He rubbed you softly and pressed his squishy snout against your head. You panted quietly, dampness spreading through the fabric as he touched you so sweetly. Your legs shook, and you became nervous that you would embarrass yourself and come from just this alone.

The Minotaur licked your hair and nuzzled your neck, pressing harder. Your back was quickly up against his chest, gasping silently as he made you orgasm for the first time in your relationship.

“Okay, okay,” you gushed so he’d stop.

“Pleased?” he asked you, head tilted and doe eyes big and hopeful.

You turned and stood on wobbly knees, head light. “Ohhh yeah,” you kissed his chest and collar affectionately. “I-.. let’s do more later,” you whispered.

His expression brightened with excitement and his little tail thumped.

You wandered away to the stream to wash your face. When you peeked into your flushed reflection you giggled. You had a cowlick.


	3. Wolf Men/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion from bootleg-tea !

You knew you shouldn’t have taken that detour. All you had to do was go straight on through the woods, how hard was that? But the un-blazed trail had potential to get you there faster, so you took a different turn at the forked tree. Now you could swear something was watching you. That something was following.

A twig snapped in the distance and you jumped with a start, peering over your shoulder warily. You sped up and- whump! You flailed for balance and backed up, having run into something while neglecting the path ahead.

“Well well,” said a calm, sultry voice. “it appears someone is lost,”

In front of you stood what looked like a tall man, but when your eyes focused you realized there was something… off. His features were sharp, his eyes bright and yellow, his fluffy ears twitched. You stared, mouth agape.

“A.. a wolf man!” you squeaked.

“Wolf men,” he corrected, pointing behind you.

His pack had come from the forest shadows, following their leader with introductions. Some of them panted and stared at your rear with hunger. You blushed deeply.

“Should we show you the way back to the trail?” asked the first man, which drew your attention forward again.

You swallowed hard, brows furrowed. “Please?”

Without another word he gestured and lead you back. The other wolves followed closely behind. Whenever one got too close, sniffing at you and drooling, their erections struggling against too-tight clothes, the pack leader snapped his fangs at them and growled. They’d back off after that.

You felt guilty but when he did that you got shivers. Soon you were back at the forked tree.

“Thank you,”

He smiled, sharp teeth glittering. “Anything for a pretty little stranger,” his nose twitched.

You glanced down and saw he too has a tent in his pants. He noticed your gaze and puffed up.

“See something you like?”

You bit your lip and nodded, shifting.

He slowly backed you up against the tree, piercing eyes digging into you. “Me too,”

Then his tongue was on your neck and you were gasping, taut against the bark. His hands roamed down and kneaded at your thighs, his bulge grinding against your crotch. The other wolf men chattered. One whistled.

Your clothes were ripped off with his claws and he unzipped his pants. You barely had time to glance down before he rubbed the tip of his swollen cock against your damp folds. He plunged in at a generous pace, but didn’t give much time before fucking the daylights out of you.

“Ah!” you cried out. It was so intense!

His pelvis slapped up against yours as he fucked you into the tree, panting and drooling. It was over too fast. Cum leaked down your leg when he pulled out the knot.

Before you could be disappointed with how quickly he came, another in his pack wormed his away to take a shot at you. You squeaked as he lifted you up and wrapped you legs around him. You heard the leader laugh as the second dick slipped inside of you, ramming you just as quickly as before.

As a second load expelled its heat inside you you saw the other dozen or so pack members beginning to close in. Some lined up like good dogs, and others ground against each other impatiently. It seemed the whole pack was in heat, ready to rut you. You smiled a tired smile. Looks like you won’t be reaching your destination today after all.


	4. Naga/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is brought to you by the anon who gave me the suggestion, so thanks! <3

You had just wanted to get your name in a peer reviewed scientific journal. That’s all. But that required legit field work. You had to pull up your muddy boots, wipe the sweat from behind your curly bangs, and trek into the Amazon rainforest to do that.

All had been going well, but you had split off from your small team and entered the dilapidated stone temple, and now you were being stared down by a pair of piercing eyes. This was where it was going to go wrong.

You furrowed your brows, ears ringing and tan skin raining from the humidity. What was it saying? You rubbed your blinking eyes and stared back at the yellow ones in the shadow.

“Leave now or be killed!” he cried.

You took a shaky step back. “I-I’m just here to look around, I won’t take anything. What.. who are you?”

The unblinking eyes squinted and continued to bore endlessly into your skull. The slightest flicker of a thin, pink tongue graced the low light, before the face of a man revealed itself from the ink.

His features were sharp and scaled. Lips thin, nose long, pupils but slits. A moment more and he slipped his body from the darkness, bringing his girth into the dusty beams. Unhuman! His torso was well built and dark, and below where the naval would have been was a long, mud-green, winding snake’s body. Arms were connected to strong shoulders.

You were frozen in place, boots sinking into quicksand. Your jaw moved, but no sound came out.

The naga held himself up high and observed you. His tongue flickered out once more and he slithered closer. “No one has come here in a century, you are the first face I have seen in far too long,” his eyes betrayed his stiff, cold denominator. He looked lonely.

“I’m sorry,” you said softly.

He finally blinked. “I…..” he looked away, thinking. “I will let you come and see what you wish to see,”

You brought tight fists to your chest and grinned widely.

“With a condition, human,”

Droop. “Oh.. what is it? I’ll do anything! Pr-probably,”

He made eye contact and smiled. “Lay with me,”

“Wh-what! You mean sex? With a- with a-” hands went to mouth. “-snake?” you peeped. Your nether reigns grew warm.

He nodded and wiggled closer, closer… you spun as his long tail looped around your body, leaving you surrounded on all sides by scales. You could see he was already getting worked up at just the thought, as something began to protrude from a slit.

“Deal…”

Soon your pants were off and he was holding you close in the air, his two dicks pressing against your cunt. You panted, nervous. Would both go in? He hissed with pleasure as the head of one spiny cock slipped inside. By the way he looked you thought he’d come instantly.

It was all in, and you held tightly against his cool scales. He held still, his second dick brushing against your ass but not penetrating you. You felt so full- God it felt so good. He pulled out, the spines scrapping against your soft wet walls. Then he was fucking you in an instant.

“Ah-ah-fuck! Th-that’s good,” you cried, nails digging in.

His cock hit your cervix again and again as you were bounced against the scales. Then he stopped, mouth open in a silent groan. He held you hard against his serpent dick, and in popped an egg. You squeaked, confused, but found your pussy tightening around the pleasure of the little balls. He pushed in another, and another, and soon a little bulge formed in your stomach. When he was done laying inside of you he jerked, and cum began to splatter your filled womb. It was all over in less than ten minutes.

He pulled out and tidied you up with his tongue, satisfied. His cold face had softened. He looked happy. You were able to explore the ruined temple at ease, and were soon flying back to your home country, belly happily full of fertilized eggs. Even though you’d gotten your name published, you still felt the urge to return to the Amazon, where you knew a lonely naga awaited your company.


	5. Orc/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thequeen0fh3ll , thanks everyone for sending something in!

You glanced up shyly at those smirking fangs, then glanced back down just as quick. With such size difference, you were nervous that it would be difficult to adjust. You bit your lip and leaned forward against his strong chest with a nuzzle.

“I will be careful,” he cooed sweetly.

The tall orc laid you down gently, as if scared to break your brittle human body. He looked at you with such adoration. Rough hands smoothed down your curves, pulling a shiver and giggle from you. It made the atmosphere less tense to see you smile.

He placed his big green hand against your stomach, thumb rubbing the fabric shielding the skin away. This made you blush deeply, but it also elicited a pleasurable reaction. Subconsciously you spread your legs a tad.

He helped to remove your garments, and he followed soon after. Both of you were nude. The orc drank in the sight; the exposed hair, the roundness of the breasts, the marks on the thighs.

You arched off the bedding as he helped to warm you up, his round fingers rubbing against folds and dipping in towards the entrance. He kept it as slow as you needed. A finger was pressed in to the knuckle, pumping in and out against the upper wall. Then he worked up to two fingers, then three. You already felt so stretched at that alone. All the while he offered himself lazy strokes of his own erect member.

Soon you were panting. “I’m ready,”

And then he was above you. Your bodies were slightly misaligned being that you were much much shorter. But it didn’t matter, because after he gave his straining cock a few last strokes and poked the tip at your entrance, you had forgotten.

It was bigger than three fingers but doable. The length caused more grief than the width. Even warmed up, it was hard to fit it all in. Eventually he was rocking into your aching pussy, the tip pressing firmly against the back with every thrust. He was getting close entirely too fast, so he slowed down.

You groaned in your throat as he reached down and played with your clit. After a bit of that, you quivered and shifted your hips against his as you came. The big orc sighed, watching every moment.

He sped back up, leaning down over you and pressing your legs back as far as they could go. Your rear ended up slightly off the bedding in the motion. Then he grunted harshly, air escaping between teeth and tusks, as he pumped his seed in deeply.

You gasped, feeling hot spurts splatting against and into your womb, which began to bloat your belly. Your pussy tightened and twitched, soaking it all up as you orgasmed involuntarily for a second time. With your head tilted back and a mouth full of whimpers, the orc finished filling you up and limply pulled out. A small amount of cum leaked out, but the majority of it remained inside the womb, guaranteeing a pregnancy.

He laid beside you and rubbed his hand over your protruding stomach with a proud smile. You rolled over and kissed him, then curled in for a power nap, pleased with the idea of conceiving soon. He watched you resting until he too lolled off.


End file.
